The Jagged One
by Tawnyleaf
Summary: Zigzag, a mischievous kittypet, loves to roam and cause trouble with his friends. But, when a new cat turns up, his life takes an unexpected turn... Rated T because I'm not sure how violent it will be XD
1. Prologue

**Zigzag, a mischievous kittypet, is always roaming the streets with his friends and causing trouble. But, when a new cat turns up, his life takes an unexpected turn….**

**Hia! So, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you have any tips I would be happy to read them!**

**Prologue:**

Tawnystar padded in wearily, leading the cats who made up the dusk patrol behind her. As the cats dispersed, she turned round to see Hollyfur and Nightbreeze hurrying toward her, both looking troubled. Tawnystar frowned and motioned to them to follow her into her den.

Tawnystar pushed through the lichen that acted as a curtain over her den entrance, and settled down on the sandy floor. Nightbreeze and Hollyfur padded in after her. Once all the cats were seated, Tawnystar mewed: "I can see something's worrying you, so what is it?"

"I've had a prophecy." Hollyfur blurted out. Tawnystar stiffened and glanced at Nightbreeze, who just shrugged. It was clear he didn't know anything about it. Tawnystar turned back to Hollyfur. The young medicine cat had never received a prophecy before, but the mixture of fear and excitement in her eyes told Tawnystar she wasn't lying. Tawnystar nodded at her to continue.

Hollyfur's eyes glazed over and turned milky. She straightened up and her fur stood on end as she recited the prophecy in a strange, singsong voice. "A cat who strikes as quick as lightning will come, and lead Windclan down an unsafe path. But only when the jagged one faces death, will peace be restored at last." Hollyfur finished and fell out of her trance, blinking.

Tawnystar frowned. The prophecy sounded very ominous. "What does it mean?" she asked.

Hollyfur shuffled her paws before staring into Tawnystars eyes. "I don't know….But I think one of our clanmates will die."


	2. Chapter 1

**Zigzag, a mischievous kittypet, is always roaming the streets with his friends and causing trouble. But, when a new cat turns up, his life takes an unexpected turn….**

**Hia! So, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you have any tips I would be happy to read them! Thanks to everyone who left a review! I read all of them and take them into account, so don't think I won't!**

**Also, I need suggestions for kittypet names! They can be anything you like, so please suggest some!**

_Mist swirled around his ankles, like long tendrils grabbing and pulling at his legs. He looked around, fear in his emerald green eyes. He was on an open moor, but at the same time seemed to be enveloped in darkness. The howling wind that raged around him seemed to be screaming a warning before it was silenced, by whom he didn't know. Looking down at his large paws, a small crack had formed in the earth, but it steadily grew wider….And then, with a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning, the crack shot away from him, forming a jagged line about three fox-lengths long. Everything lay still and quiet for a few heartbeats, and then it came. A muscular, powerful figure stepped out of the mist. Each time one of his massive paws struck the earth, another boom of thunder clapped. The figure was recognisable as a cat, but the breed was unknown. He could see that the cat was dark, probably brown or black, but any markings it had were lost to the night. The only thing he could really see were the eyes. Blood red eyes that glowed from the darkness, blazing with power and pride, glinting with evil… The cat made it's way towards him, it's stride confident and slow, as if it was taunting him. He tried to back away, but his paws were frozen to the earth. And then, the cat disappeared, lost in the mist. He looked around fearfully, scanning his surroundings for any sign of the figure. Once a few moments had passed, he let out a sigh of relief. But he didn't have time to savour it, as suddenly a massive head thrust itself out of the fog, glistening silver fangs tipped with blood glinting in the moonlight. He let out a piercing scream in a desperate attempt to signal for help. But a huge paw, claws extended, sliced through both the fog and his throat as if they were as thin as leaves, cutting the scream short…._

Zigzag's emerald eyes flew open, panting heavily. For a few heartbeats he scrabbled around frantically, trying to avoid the powerful blow of his dream. Until he remembered it was just that…a dream. Relaxing, he looked around. A shaft of cold winter sunlight pooled into the room he slept in, a small but comfy space with a red cat-bed, a few rugs and his food and milk.

Zigzag stood up, stretching, before padding over to his food bowl, which his Housefolk had filled with his dawn food, a soft mixture of some fishy substance. Sighing, he bent down and chewed the rubbery food, quickly so he didn't have to taste it. After he had finished it, he lapped up the milk to wash the foul taste away, although the milk tasted slightly off.

As Zigzag began to pad toward the cat flap, a harsh yelp sounded from behind him and the small Housefolk cub waddled over, teeth bared, forepaw's outstretched. Bristling, Zigzag sped across the cold stone floor, claws scratching against it's strangely smooth surface and dived through the plastic veil covering the cat flap.

Zigzag smiled as the cold winter air ruffled his fur as he bounded across the frosty ground. He didn't stop until he had cleared the splintered old fence and into the streets beyond. He kept running for another few minutes, relishing the feeling of all his muscles working I harmony, flexing and relaxing as his legs flew over the hard, deserted, black Thunderpath. Finally, he slewed to a halt, panting, and looked around warily. The streets were empty, but he knew that amongst the shadows, cats were roaming, fighting over scraps, and looking for trouble. A purr rumbled in Zigzag's throat. This was his life, causing mischief with his friends during the day, and having a warm place to sleep at night.

Zigzag padded along the pavement past some Housefolk dens for a while, before turning right down a small, narrow ally. He was always alert when he walked down here, as he knew that hostile homeless cats would attack him if they saw him as a threat. But this time he let his guard down, he let his gaze wander when a fat old magpie fluttered to rest on the ally wall, something dangling from it's blue-black beak that flashed in the sunlight. Zigzag, who didn't feel particularly hungry, crouched anyway, as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of his claws sinking into flesh. But as he wiggled his haunches for the leap, an earsplitting screech bounced off the ally walls and a furry shape barrelled into him.

Zigzag hissed in surprise and pummelled the cat with his hind legs, whilst trying to get a look at his attacker. From what he saw, it was a scrawny black and white she-cat with a good amount of scars running across her fur. It was clear this cat was no house-cat, and a brilliant fighter. Zigzag did his best, clawing at her face, raking his legs down her belly and slashing her flank, but somehow the she-cat always managed to stay ontop. Soon, Zigzag found his limps pinned to the ground, and the she-cat claws digging into his flesh. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." She spat furiously.

Zigzag opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. He sighed, bracing himself for the death blow, when a new, strangely calm voice rang out from the other side of the street. "Because, if you don't, I will personally rip your throat out."


	3. Chapter 2

**Zigzag, a mischievous kittypet, is always roaming the streets with his friends and causing trouble. But, when a new cat turns up, his life takes an unexpected turn….**

**Hia! So, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you have any tips I would be happy to read them! Thanks to everyone who left a review! I read all of them and take them into account, so don't think I won't!**

**This list may change every now and then.**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Streakstar**

**Deputy: Birchstripe**

**Medicine Cat: Petalbreeze**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Blizzardstar**

**Deputy: Hawkmist**

**Medicine cat: Flarepool**

**Warrior: Featherstream**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Nightstar**

**Deputy: Flamecloud**

**Medicine cat: Whispercloud**

**Medicine cat Apprentice: Sagepaw**

**Warrior: Merlinwing**

**Apprentices:**

**Falconpaw**

**Rosepaw**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Tawnystar (apprentice Fawnpaw)**

**Deputy: Nightbreeze**

**Medicine cat: Hollyfur**

**Medicine cat Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Tigerstorm**

**Saffronblaze**

**Russetail**

**Barkspirit (apprentice Fastpaw)**

**Dustwind**

**Apprentices:**

**Fawnpaw**

**Fastpaw**

**Queen: Morningsong**

**Kits: **

**Bramblekit**

**Moonkit**

**Kittypets:**

**Zigzag**

**Furze**

**Swift**

**Georgie**

**Mowjaih**

**Rogues:**

**Rift**

**Claw**

**Rock **

**Talon**

**So, if you have any more suggestions for cat names, please tell me! I mostly want them in Windclan, Kittypets and rogues, but a few in other clans could be useful.**

Zigzag sighed in relief as he saw the splotchy black and white fur of Claw. The fierce street cat sprang at the she-cat, sending her flying into the ally wall. Zigzag immediately scrambled to his paws and pelted after his friend, past the she-cat, who was now moaning in a crumbled heap, under a rickety old fence and over a line of dustbins. Before them was a crumbly, tall brick wall, but neither cat faltered in their stride. Instead, they leapt at the wall, pounding their paws hard against it's rough surface, before landing expertly and waiting.

A few moments passed, before the cracked window of the disused Housefolk den beside them creaked open and the grey and white housecat, Furze, stood smiling on the sill. "Come on up!" she purred with a flick of her white tail tip.

Claw and Zigzag bounded up a pile of sacks and leapt through the window into a dark, musty room. The three cats trotted down a narrow set of stairs and through a splintered wooden door, stepping out into the harsh morning light.

Zigzag looked around. The "camp" was a square, overgrown garden, with brick walls marking out the sides. In one corner, a small, crude shack of old planks of wood had been assembled, creating a shelter for the cats who lived there. Except now, on the opposite corner, an identical shack stood, leaning against the wall. Zigzag frowned and looked around. Most of the cats here he didn't know. Two small she-cats, one a tabby-tortoiseshell and one a tortoiseshell, waved their tails in greeting. He could see they were Housecats from their cheerful expression and the slight sheen to their pelts. Another smiling Housecat was standing further back, a black and white tom with deep, olive green eyes. As Zigzag scanned the area, he spotted another cat, a rogue due to her scruffy dark grey tabby pelt, who hung back warily, her green eyes narrowed.

Claw and Furze padded over to their father, the leader of the group, an old, dark grey tom with white flecks and deep green eyes, a street cat who went by the name Rock. Zigzag followed them, his pelt prickling as he felt cat eyes boring into his ginger-and-white pelt. He stopped in front of Rock, who smiled warmly.

"Zigzag! We haven't seen you in two moons!" Rock mewed happily, although Zigzag knew he wanted an explanation.

"Yes, I haven't returned since the rat attack." Zigzag mewed, bristling as he remembered the bloody battle that had killed Tiger. "When I returned to my Housefolk, badly injured, they freaked out and locked the cat flap. Today was the first day they unlocked it."

"And you go and injure yourself straight away." The new street cat mewed drily. Zigzag suppressed a hiss of annoyance. Who did this cat think she was to talk to him like that? He shot a questioning glance at Rock, who stood and gathered the cats around him.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Zigzag, one of our members." He mewed, his voice strong despite his old age. "Zigzag, these are some new recruits. The tortoiseshell and the tabby-tortoiseshell are sisters, kittypets. Georgie and Mowjaih. The black-and-white kittypet is Swift, and the tabby street cat is Rift."

Zigzag nodded politely to the cats, despite Rift's fierce glare. Suddenly, a loud pounding echoed on the brick wall, causing all the cats to jump slightly.

"Ah, that's probably the Street cat Talon." Rock mewed as Furze darted into the old Housefolk den. A few moments passed, and she returned. But when Zigzag saw the cat behind her, he froze, his heart pounding.

The cat was large and muscular, with a broad shoulders and head, and very powerful paws. His pelt was a mottled black and brown, with long scars running through it. But it was the eyes. They weren't entirely red, more amber, but the pure evil they held couldn't be mistaken.

This was the cat from Zigzag's dream.


End file.
